Sponge Wars: An Underwater Hope
Sponge Wars: An Underwater Hope is a sci-fi parody story of the 1977 film Star Wars: A New Hope and the first story of the Sponge Wars Trilogy. Plot It was the Bikini Bottom film festival, and SpongeBob had an idea for a film, make a parody of his favorite movie (which he can't mention or say any names, since this is copyrighted to the original film except for names of planets and some ships) after it was done, they presented to the audiences in the festival. Opening crawl: ''A Long time ago in a Underwater galaxy far far far away... '' It was in a period of underwater civil war, as schools of rebellious fish struck from their hidden base against the evil Emplanktor and his Galactic Empire. During the battle, rebel sardine spies manage to steal the empire's secret plans to their leader's ultimate weapon: The Death Anchovy - an armored space station with enough power to destroy half a planet (which is a really small station so it'll take two blast to destroy the entire planet) In pursuit of the empire, Princess Sandia raced home to her home planet of Alderaan on her rebel anchor ship, along with the plans, in order to save her friends and restore freedom to their galaxy... (However it may all depends on her fish team creatures since they have no clue what to do in battle, but I'll stop talking about it, since I'm running out of space to write more on this crawl and...oh forget it...) Into the story, Princess Sandia manage to steal the secret plans of the weapon, but her ship has been captured by Dark Scuba and his team of Stormchovies. Sandia then hid the plans in her Astromech droid: Clam 2-D2 along with a holographic message, and fees to the surface of Tatooine along with a protocol droid Nat-3P0. They were both captured by Javas, who sells them to a Moisture farm Spouge Squarewalker, and his pet Garbacca. While cleaning C2, Spouge accidentally activated part of Sandia's message to Krabbi-Wan Kranobi. So the next day, after driving horrendously through...everything, they made it to Eugene's hut, who he reveals to be Krabbi-Wan Kranobi who he also reveals he's a jedi knight in the fish kingdom, along with his dad, until Dark Scuba took him down and was never seen again. He then also gave Spouge his dad's lightsaber and explained about the force. Krabbi-Wan then view the entire message from Sandia. Who she asks to take the plans to Alderaan. Afterwards he asks Spouge to come with him to the planet, but Spouge declines since he has own life on Tatooine as he is a fry cook at Squid-Eisly Kantina, until he found his home was destroyed and realized he's no longer safe, which means he has to quit his job. When they got there, he also realized that he got fired after slacking off with his friend, which it didn't matter anyway for his boss being so mean to him. So while being in the Kantina, Spouge found his friend having lunch at a table, and thought that he could help then go to Alderaan, it was his smuggling starfish friend Pat Starlo. Who actually agreed to take them to the planet on his ''Millennium Patty. ''Later they soon arrived to the planet as to be found to be destroyed by the Death Anchovy. (along with another space station to complete the rest of the destruction) Soon they were capture by their tractor beam. They all made a plan to steal the stormchovies outfits and hide, (by kidnapping and tying them up) while Krabbi-Wan turn of the tractor beam to escape the station. But while doing that Spouge then found out the Princess is in the prison cell, and decided to help her with help from Pat, and Garbacca and rescued her. Meanwhile Eugene successfully turned off the tractor beam and went to return to the ''Patty, ''but on his way back he was founded by Dark Scuba and engaged in a lightsaber battle as a distraction while the others escape, as they manage to, he let himself be slashed and disappeared leaving everyone a bit confused. But they manage to escape from the mechanic fish head. Unaware of the tracking device on the bun at it leads to the Yavin IV system. After the Rebel school all read the entire secret plans and finding the weak spot, they all flew onto their French Fry wings (fry-wings) without Pat since he was scared due to the events on their last trip. Some of the Rebels weren't so lucky, as Spouge was the last pilot and was targeted by Dark Scuba Tom-a-toe fighter (TAT Fighter), but was saved by Pat, blinding and sending them out into space. Spouge then used the force and blew up the station (which it exploded twice for some reason) With the Station destroyed, Sandia then awards Spouge and Pat for their heroism, along with Garbacca, Nat, and C2, they all lived happily ever after. Back in the real world, Everyone in the audience cheered for the film, but it won 2nd place after losing the other team for making a 1972 parody film called the Krabdad. still it did got a reward for best costume and it ended. Cast * SpongeBob SquarePants as Spouge SquareWalker * Patrick Star as Pat Starlo * Sandy Cheeks as Princess Sandia * Gary as Garbacca * Mr. Eugene Krabs as Eugene (Krabbi-Wan) Kranobi * Nat Peterson as Nat-3P0 * Beige Mundane as Clam 2-D2 Featuring: The Stormchovies, Dark Scuba, Squilliam Fancyson, Bubble Bass, Rebel School...And Squidward Category:Sponge Wars Category:Alanoliva Category:Movies Category:Parodies Category:2017